1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a recording medium which stores a game progress control program, a game progress control program, game progress control method and video game apparatus that control the progress of a game played by a plurality of players while reflecting the game progress on game screens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of multi-player video game apparatuses have been proposed or are currently in use in the conventional art. For example, in the case of a mah-jongg game, a plurality of parameters for each player are changed based on competitive performance, and ranks or the like that indicate the level of each player's skill at mah-jongg are determined based on these parameters. Each player competes seriously in the game in order to increase their own rank.
However, because the relationship between the parameters and the ranks is extremely complex in this conventional mah-jongg video game apparatus, players tend to lack a clear understanding of exactly how to raise their rank. As a result, the motivation to play the game is lost when a two-round game or the like is played, and the game becomes less interesting.
Furthermore, in the case of a mah-jongg game, players must take into account the characteristics of their opponents for deciding their playing style. For example, where an opponent has a ‘quick win’ game style, the player should try to win quickly as well. However, because it is impossible (or at least difficult) to learn the characteristics of the player's opponents when using a conventional mah-jongg video game apparatus, it is difficult to enjoy the sophistication of mah-jongg, in which the player's own approach changes where necessary in response to the actions of his/her opponents, and this shortcoming has proven to be an obstacle to increasing popular enjoyment of the game.